Digimon: Adventure 03
by Takeru-Kun878
Summary: It has been two years since the Chosen Children saved the worlds from MaloMyotismon. However, the Digital World did not return to piece was all said and done. With a new group of Digidestined, they set off to save the worlds once again.


"Class dismissed." A young woman's voice said, as she sat at her desk staring out into the class. Mostly well behaved students. They made her proud. Sitting proudly at two of the desks were face's that weren't unknown to most.

"TK!" Kari said, in a huff as she stood up from her seat and stared the blond male directly in the eye, trying to keep a straight face. "They're waiting! Let's go!" She said, attempting to pull him along as he placed his books in his backpack. Kari didn't want to be late, and was being a little too cautious. "Come on, Kari. It's just a few minutes away. We won't be late." TK said, bringing himself to his feet and glancing at the shorter girl, his backpack hanging from his right hand and down his back. "And even if we are, a few minutes won't hurt anything. I mean, come on. Don't be so uptight." He grinned, leaning in and giving her a peck on her forehead. Kari's cheeks flush slightly as his lips met her forehead, and she metaphorically melted to butter, realizing that he was right and that she didn't have to worry about being late. It wasn't like class ran ten, twelve, or even twenty minutes longer than one would initially think it would. She gripped her suitcase, and looked down at the school uniform that sat gently on the two teenager's skins, as Kari was taking in her attire, they began walking. It wasn't until another five minutes that TK decided to break the eerie silence, "It's kind of hard to believe we're almost in high school, is that what you're thinking? Just one more year." TK said, glancing down at the grey uniform that settled against his skin.

Kari looked up, "Yeah. It's surreal. It feels like it was literally yesterday that Tai was going into high school. It makes me feel old." The brunette teased.

"You're not old until we're as old as our mom's." TK countered, turning onto the stair case. It wasn't going to be a long walk - they were just going to the computer room. In about two more minutes, they came up to the room and opened the door, peering inside. It was empty, except for one person. "Takeru! Hikari!" A voice rang out in the ears of the couple as they entered the room. "Jeri. Hey." Kari said, a smiling forming on her face as she walked up to her friend. "How was class?" She asked, and as the two girls chatted, TK peered over his shoulder, attempting to look at the shelf on the other side of the room. Finding what appeared to be something shuffling, he gave a satisfied grin and turned back to the two girls that stood a few feet away from him, he walked forward. "You know, Jeri, you don't have to call us by our full names. We're friends, right? Call me TK," TK said, placing a hand on Jeri's shoulder as she looked up to him and looked to Kari for approval. Jeri was younger than them by a year or so, so she thought that it was proper to call her superiors by their full names. "Call me Kari." Kari finished TK's statement, Jeri looked between the two again, considering the offer.

"Are.. Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Positive." The two answered in unison. "Even though you're younger than us, you're still pretty much our friend. You don't see TK going around and calling Matt Yamato, or me going around and calling Tai Taichi do you?" Kari asked, Jeri shook her head no, "But that's different. They're your brothers." She insisted, and the argument lasted for about fifteen minutes longer until the two finally got her to give in.

"What did you need, by the way, Ta-…TK, Hi- Kari?" Jeri questioned.

TK looked to Kari, who smiled sweetly. "Well. Our friend is coming home from overseas, and we were wondering if you could help us get something ready? Like, a party or something. I'm not good with that sort of stuff, neither is TK." Kari asked, Jeri smiled a bit and responded, "Well.. I'd be honored too, but.. Are you sure that I wouldn't be over stepping my bounds? I mean, I haven't met your friend before…" Jeri said, fidgeting with the puppet that represents a cat, or fox, on her hand. She was unsure whether or not she should accept it. Walking up to the girl, Kari placed her arm around her and smiled politely. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'd love you." She said, nodding her head. Jeri still hesitated for a few moments, but quickly regained her composure. "Oh.. Okay. I'll help you." She declared, smiling brightly like any girl her age would when asked to do something like this.

"Sweet." TK nodded his head and smiled approvingly. "We can take you now if you want? To the place where we wanna have the party." He offered, jabbing a thumb towards the door way.

Jeri blinked and glanced towards Kari, who gave a reassuring look. She slowly nodded her head. "Sure, let's go." She said, grabbing her suit case off of the desk in front of you. TK glanced one last time at the shelves. "You go on ahead, we'll be right with you." He said nodding his head slowly. Kari nodded her head once, and winked. "Right! We'll be with you as soon as we can." She said, glancing to the same area that TK's eyes were fixated upon. ".. Right. See you two soon." Jeri said, a little suspicion dripping from her tone. But she shrugged it off and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Finally!" A voice exclaimed.

"We thought she'd never leave." Another claimed.

And nearly immediately after the voices made their presences known, two animal like heads peered out from behind a bunch of old computer text books, that were surely outdated. "Sorry about that, Patamon." TK said, walking over to the two Digimon and lifting the guinea pig like creature from it's perch on the shelf, Kari walking slowly over and lifting the slightly larger cat like creature from a nearly identical perch. "We just needed to ask her that. She's great at setting up parties." Kari nodded and looked down at the Digimon in her arms. ".. Well, fine, but we aren't hiding up there again." Gatomon insisted, glancing to Patamon. "There were spiders." The guinea pig like Digimon continued from his friends statement. "We're sorry." Kari said, dropping her head in apology. "Forgive us?" TK said, doing the same. The two Digimon let out a small laugh and nodded their heads. "We forgive you!" Gatomon purred.

"Good." Kari commented, swooping the feline into her arms. TK did the same with Patamon.

Though, soon enough, the door opened and in stepped Jeri. "TK, Kari? I thought I heard you.. Talking… to someone…" She said, her eyes now clearly fixated on the two Digimon. "Where did you get those? They weren't here before?" She asked, tilting her head to the site. TK and Kari quickly shook their heads. "Oh, we stashed 'em in here before class, because we accidentally forgot to take them out of our bags before school." TK quickly said, Jeri nodded her head slowly, and blinked her eyes. "Oh… Kay then." She said, turning quickly and exiting the door way once again. TK and Kari quickly sighed of relief and glanced at one another, before exiting the room themselves.

Though, one of the computers remained on. On the screen of said computer, was a flashing green box that indicated that the Digital Gate was open.

About fifteen minutes later, the trio(and, of course, Kari and TK's Digimon partners as well) were walking along the streets, talking about pretty much everything that they could before they got to their destination. Skidding on his feet to a halt, TK looked at the building to his side and deduced it to be where they were supposed to go; the apartment building of his brother and his father. Jeri gave a confused look, and blinked, looking up at the building. "Why here?" She inquired, looking back to TK. TK had a sly grin seemingly plastered to his face. "It's pretty much common knowledge that our.. Friend has a certain liking for Matt. And now that Sora and Matt are history.. Well.." TK grinned even wider, and looked toward Kari, who had a similar look on her face. Jeri stood their dumbfounded. "So we're playing.. Match maker?" She questioned.

"When you put it that way it sounds wrong." Takeru replied.

"Well it is!" Jeri continued

Kari quickly shook her head and looked at the younger girl. "No it isn't! Not when these two have had a thing for each other since they were younger."

Jeri blinked and looked back and forth between the blond boy and the brunette girl. "I… Guess I see your point." She nodded her head, and relented.

Suddenly, an explosion in the not so far off distance rang out in the ears of others. TK and Kari quickly got into a defensive stance, and Gatomon and Patamon jumped to the ready. Jeri had covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly, and let out a squeal. Though she didn't stay that way long and open her eyes to see the beings which she initially thought were stuffed animals standing in a fighting stance as opposed to limp like dolls. "Ah!" She screamed, once again, jumping backwards. Gatomon and Patamon quickly looked towards Jeri, which made her squeal again and look to TK and Kari. "They're monsters!" Was all she was able to get out, when nearly immediately another 'monster', as she called them, crashed into the wall of the building beside them. This made her screech again and run forwards, only to knock into the same 'monster' and fall over. Opening her eyes, she screamed even loader when she saw it's appearance. "A Digimon!" Patamon exclaimed as he looked at the creature from afar. "I've never seen a Digimon like this one before." Gatomon commented, squinting her eyes and flicking her tale aggregately.

"Jeri!" Kari exclaimed, and ran to her side. "This thing doesn't look like it's rookie level, Kari!" TK said, glancing to the girl who was tending to the now distressed Jeri. "I know. We might be in trouble." She commented quickly, moving Jeri away from the creature before it could strike. "Lightning Paw!" Gatomon exclaimed, punching at the creature. "It isn't leaving a dent!" Said TK, in a distressed voice.

"Beast King Fallen Fist!" The Digimon exclaimed, slamming his fist into Gatomon, she flew back and hit Patamon, effectively taking both out of the fight.

"Patamon!"

"Gatomon!"

TK and Kari exclaimed, running to the sides of their Digimon. Jeri made her way to her feet.

"Matt." Gabumon said, staring down at the streets below.

"I know, buddy.. I know. Back to action." Matt replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Jeri questioned, Kari quickly snapped her head upward. "Jeri! No! Get away from here!"

"No. I need answers." Jeri replied, smoothly.

"I.. Do not know. I was compelled here. Told that I must."

"That isn't a proper reason." Jeri replied.

"Oh, and what do you believe is?" The zombie-like Lion Digimon replied, defensively.

"I don't know! Actually having a real reason maybe!" Jeri exclaimed. The Digimon growled and raised his claw, "Beast King Fall-"

"Wolf claw!"

**********************

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon exclaimed, crashing onto the scene with Matt on his shoulders. A low growl in his voice as he stared down the newly found enemy and Matt jumped off of him. "Who. Are. You?" He snarled.

"MadLeomon." He returned the snarl with a wide grin.

"Are they okay?" Matt inquired, walking in closer to his brother and best friends sister as they cared for the young Digimon.

Worried eyes gaze up to the older male and right back down to the Digimon. "They're breathing, at least." TK replied. Kari was still tending to Gatomon.

"Necrotoxin Claw!" MadLeomon exclaimed, swiping at WereGarurumon. "Uck!" WereGarurumon let out, seeming to be in pain, but he didn't care. "Beast King Fallen Fist!" MadLeomon exclaimed once again, firing the face of a lion at his competitor. This was it. WereGarurumon was nearly done for.

"Flower Cannon!" Another voice exclaimed, the group quickly turned to see Lillymon off in the distance. "Lillymon- Mimi!" Matt exclaimed, partially relieved and partially happy, though for the most part, he was worried. "Matt! Everyone. The plane landed early and nobody was there to pick me up so I got worried and came to investigate," Mimi said as she approached the group, "Is that another Digimon?" She questioned. "I haven't seen one in two years." She took a deep breath and looked towards the battle. "Thanks." WereGarurumon commented, gruffly. "Don't mention it, buddy." Lillymon commented, alighting beside him. "It's rough over there, isn't it?" TK asked, glancing towards the fight. Mimi glanced down to Patamon and Gatomon. "Oh no! How easily were these two taken out?" Kari glanced up to Mimi and shook her head. "Too easily." She replied, sighing. "He's really strong." Matt glanced back to the monster. "Is he Mega level?" He asked. TK and Kari shrugged. "We don't know." TK replied, glancing down to his partner who was just regaining consciousness.

"Did we win..?" Patamon asked, obliviously. "No, Buddy. The battle's still going on. You strong enough to help them?" "I know I am." A gruff and obviously injured purred out. "Gatomon! No, you're hurt." Kari protested. "But they're my friends, Kari, I can't let them get hurt just like we were.. This guy, he's really strong. Stronger than Mummymon and Arukenimon." Kari's eyes widened with fear. "That strong…?" She asked, standing up. The feline Digimon nodded her head.

"Ahh!" Jeri's voice rang out as she jumped backwards. The other two Digimon had been distracted, and MadLeomon nearly got her. Mimi quickly ran over there and stood in front of Jeri. "Go to everyone else. Quick." She said, staring the lion Digimon dead in the eyes. There was something about him… something that she recognized, but couldn't place. "How could you go attacking an innocent girl like that?" Mimi snapped, staring directly at the Digimon. "It's just right!" She continued, her brown eyes fixated on the monster. "What did she ever do to you!" Everyone else was simply staring in awe at Mimi. "You…? Who are you?" MadLeomon questioned. Mimi bit her tongue. "That's none of your business!" The Digimon growled. "Necrotoxin Claw!" He said. "No!" Lillymon exclaimed, "Flower Cutter!" She exclaimed, landing near the beast and quickly kicking it all the way up it's spine. It let out a quick yelp and turned to face Lillymon, who was now air born and quite a ways away. WereGarurumon wasn't standing that far off. It was now quiet. Too quiet. Mimi grabbed Jeri by the hand and took the opportunity to run back to the group.

"You two ready?" Kari said, glancing at Patamon and Gatomon, who quickly nod to their partners. "All right." They say in unison, as their D-3's begin to glow the respective color of their crests, the Digimon glow the same color.

"Gatomon digivolve to!"

"Patamon digivolve to!"

"Angewomon!"

"Angemon!"

As the two angels floated above the humans, one in particular began to back off from the group. "They.. They changed…!" Jeri commented, staring up at the angels and then over to the group. "What's going on?" She questioned, her voice evidently panicked and holding back some sort of yelp or tears. Kari quickly walked over to her friend, along with TK. "Do you remember things involving monsters, a few years ago? Six and two years, actually." Kari began, glancing to TK before she went on. "We," Kari pointed to TK, Mimi, and Matt, "were all involved in that. The Digimon.. There are good and bad ones. The ones helping us, are the good guys. We're partners. We've saved the word lots of times. But ones like that guy," Kari quickly jabbed a thumb to the fight that was still ongoing, "are bad Digimon. The Digimon that we have to stop. Since two years ago.. We haven't had any sorts of problems. Well.. We do now." Kari said, looking at Jeri to see if she comprehended what she was saying. "And.. How do they change?" She questioned, looking the older girl directly in her eyes. "Their data evolves." Matt finished, simply, Jeri looked perplexed by the idea.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Garuru Kick!"

As all of the attacks collide, they barely make a dent in MadLeomon. MadLeomon, though, is evidently beginning to wear down. "Necrotoxin Claw!" He exclaimed, jabbing a claw towards Lillymon who quickly back away. Jumping behind him, WereGarurumon restrained the other Digimon's arms. Obviously, the Digimon was struggling to get free. He was broader than WereGarurumon. Stronger, too. "Attack! I can't hold him longer!" The wolf Digimon snapped. "Right!" Lillymon commented, firing a Flower Cannon directly into the beasts chest, causing him to grunt loudly and temporarily stop struggling. This only lasted for a few moments. TK glanced back and forth between the three remaining Digimon in fight, and MadLeomon. Kari glanced to TK, knowingly. They both had the same idea. "Guys! Listen up," He said, pulling Mimi and Matt in closer and explaining what to do to them. "Angel Rod!" Angemon said, jabbing his newly reformed rod into the chest the MadLeomon, taking after Lillymon because it actually did some decent damage.

The problem was, that it seemed to do less damage. MadLeomon panted heavily as he continued to struggle to escape from the grasp of WereGarurumon, and just as it seemed as though that he was about to give up, he broke free and wrestled WereGarurumon to the ground. Landing about two or three NecroToxin Claw's, WereGarurumon degenerated back to Gabumon and flew back towards the group, evidently knocked out. Matt quickly caught his partner and looked out to the still combating group of Digimon, and then back to his little brother. TK gave a nod like it would be all right, and not to worry about it, and glanced towards Mimi and Kari as the processed the plan that they were told just a few seconds ago. Jeri looked at the group, as if figuring something out herself. _They're friends… With those monsters. I..._ She thought, and glanced back to the group of Digimon. She inhaled as deep as she could and stepped up.

"If you're going to execute that plan, now's a better time than ever. Your main attacker is down. You have to get it out of the way."

TK looked to Jeri, "She's right." He admitted.

"You're sure? That this will work? I don't want Lillymon to get hurt again." Mimi said, swallowing hard.

"Trust him." Matt said, placing Gabumon down.

Kari nodded her head, and placed a hand on Mimi's shoulder. "It has to work." She smiled, reassuringly. Mimi returned the smile.

TK looked to the two girls, who nodded their heads and said in unison, "Okay."

TK grinned. "Angewomon, Lillymon! Listen up!" He began, getting the two Digimon's attentions. "Angewomon! Paralyze him as best you can! Lillymon, hit him with a Flower Wreath. Maybe we can get some answers out of him!" The two Digimon looked to their powers for a seal of approval, they quickly nodded and in doing so, supplying them with their seal of approval.

"Angemon!" TK continued, "Cover them!"

Angemon nodded and looked towards his partner. "Can and will do!" He replied, quickly. "Hand of fate!" He quickly punched MadLeomon in the chest, where his bones stick out, and cause him to stagger back.

"Now, Angewomon!" Kari exclaimed.

"Right! Heaven's Charge!" She said, and a pink like emanated from around the angelic Digimon and spread to MadLeomon, causing him to lock up and in place.

"Lillymon!"

"Right! Flower Wreath!" She said, and dropping around the neck of MadLeomon was a wreath made out of all sorts of flowers. As soon as this happened, he seemed to calm down. Angewomon let down her force field and degenerated, as did Lillymon to Palmon and Angemon to Patamon. "Let's get some answers." TK said, Mimi looked at him and suggested, "Let me do it." She pleaded, TK nodded his head. "Okay." Mimi smiled and hugged TK. "Thank you! You're so nice. Just like your brother." She said, causing TK to blush a bit and grin. Matt slapped him on the back of his head, and he snapped back to reality. Mimi walked up to MadLeomon and looked directly at his glowing red eyes. "Are you okay now?" She questioned. MadLeomon seemed to be a bit defensive, as he didn't answer right away. But soon enough, he gave in.

"I don't what came over me." He finally said. His voice was beginning to lighten up, it wasn't as harsh as it once was. Mimi was slowly beginning to place where she knew this Digimon from.

"MadLeomon… Why did you attack us?" She questioned.

"I.. Don't know. I just felt.. Compelled to do it. Like I'd been forgotten. Like I needed my revenge." He admitted, a low growl returning to his voice.

"Why though? We'd never done anything to you!" She exclaimed.

"No. Not at least that I can remember.. But.. Your face. I remember it.. And his, and his." MadLeomon nodded at TK and Matt, "But I don't know why. It makes me," His growl became deeper, "angry."

"But.. We've never met." Mimi claimed, but after a few seconds her eyes widened. "No…" She mumbled.

"No, what?" He snapped.

"You.. You can't be." She continued, her eyes now fixated on the body of the Digimon.

"Leomon?" She questioned, her voice shaky and her eyes fighting back tears.

"Leomon? Mimi! Don't be so crazy." TK said, glancing to his brother. Though it appeared he seemed to agree. "Matt!" He exclaimed, Matt simply shook his head. Kari stepped forward. "Leomon?" She questioned, placing a hand on the Digimon. "I never got to meet him.. But I don't doubt that he's you. Deep, deep, down inside." She nodded her head.

Just then, TK got an idea. "Kari! I know a way to settle this! Remember what happened with Andromon and your D-3?" He asked. Kari nodded, but before she could reply, she was cut off.

"No. I'm too far gone." He growled, "Not even the power of Light can save me."

"Don't be so depressing!" Mimi snapped. "We'll do anything to help a friend!"

His glowing eyes were cast down to Mimi, who stepped back out of impulse. "Really? I.. Remember now. I helped you all four years ago." He commented, Mimi nodded her head. "Right."

MadLeomon sighed and continued, "Please. Kill me. Put me out of my misery."

"No!" Jeri exclaimed, though she didn't know him, "There has to be another way. Killing is never the answer." She said, stepping forward. MadLeomon sighed. "I'm afraid.. That is no longer the case. The Flower Wreath will wear off soon, and I won't be in control of my actions. You have to kill me. Now." MadLeomon said, looking pleadingly at Mimi. "I.." She began, looking to Palmon. "I… Will." The group gasped. "Palmon?" She asked, Palmon walked to her partner. "I'll do it. But only because it'll help Leomon!" She replied. Mimi smiled. "Thank you." Palmon returned the smile. "Don't thank me."

A few minutes later, Palmon digivolved to Lillymon. "Lillymon." MadLeomon began, "The only way to kill me in my current state is to use your strongest attack directly against my open chest cavity. Don't worry about me. Just do it."

The flower Digimon quickly gulped down and nodded her head. "All right." She said, inhaling deeply. "I'm sorry." Both Lillymon and Mimi said as Lillymon fired a Flower Cannon directly into MadLeomon's chest cavity. He began to turn to data almost instantly. "Mimi.. Thank you. I'll see you soon." He smiled, and deteriorated completely. "Goodbye… Old friend…" Mimi said, no longer able to fight back the tears. Lillymon also began crying. "I'm gonna miss him." She said, in between sobs. "Don't worry, he'll be back." Gatomon said, walking up to the two and placing her hand on their backs. "And he'll be better than ever."

"Uh-uh… Guys?" Jeri called out, and the group quickly turned to look at her. She had both a Digi-egg, and a new type of Digivice on her lap. "What.. What are these?" She asked, hesitantly.


End file.
